This invention relates to the fixing in the ground of posts or stakes and more particularly but not exclusively for the construction of fencing.
Fencing posts made of iron or of concrete are conventionally put in place in the center of a hole and then pushed slightly into the ground to make them keep upright, and then surrounded by a block of poured concrete which is rammed down until its surface is slightly below the level of the ground. When the concrete has set, the hole is levelled up with more earth. These various operations take a relatively long time, and particularly the setting of the concrete. The production of concrete requires the use of water, which is not always available on the site, and of heavy materials which it is often necessary to transport from some distance away with a wheelbarrow, on a terrain the shape of which sometimes makes this transportation very difficult. The soil resulting from the excavation must be dispersed on the ground. If the site is sewn with grass it will obviously be damaged.